oh god
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: bad fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**once again i publish a bad unfinished fanfic**_

"BEAST BOY WHERE HAVE YOU LOCATED MY SHOES!?" A very angry Starfire screamed from her room. It was 7:30 pm and we were due at a ball, (Much to my disappointment) as the celebrity guests. It was hosted by Bruce Wayne enterprises. Robin, for some reason, had protested against us going, but Starfire had won him over. It was in a city called Gotham and it was a 90 minute drive normally, but with Cyborg's horrendous driving it would only be 45 minutes.

"STARFIRE I DON'T HAVE THEM!" A scream came from the room next to mine. I roll my eyes and go back to fixing my dress, on which the zipper wouldn't zip. I really didn't want to go, but I had to. Apparently being a superhero meant going to balls and stuff. I finally got the zipper up and I pulled my hooded cloak on.

"NEVER MIND!I HAVE FOUND THEM UNDER THE SILKIE!" I hear from Starfire. I swear to Azar, BB is the first one to get blamed about anything around here. Not that i'm complaining, It gives me an excuse to throw him out the window a lot. I turned in front of my mirror and adjusted my cloak, making sure it hid my dress, and that my hood hid my hair and face.

Not that I cared. Starfire had made me go to the "mall of shopping" with her to pick out a dress, and she saw this one and made me buy it. Unfortunately Starfire spent three hours trying to find a dress that she would deem acceptable for Robin.

Boy Blunder needs to take his head down from above the clouds and MAN UP and ask her out so Starfire wouldn't obsess over every teeny thing he did. It was driving me batshit insane.

I floated out of my bedroom, feeling rather free without my skintight leotard on me. The dress wasn't much better though.

I floated through the walls to the living room to find Robin and Cyborg already there.

Robin was in a red tux shirt with a black jacket and pants. He had a black bowtie on, and his cape was black on the outside and red on the inside. He was slicking his hair back with some grease on the never cleaned kitchen counters.

Cyborg was sitting on the floor playing his video games. Which looked a bit out of place in his white tux and blue jacket with a blue tie. It was the most I had eve seen him dressed up. He also had on black gloves that, although hindering his video game performance, hid his cybernetics. I really didn't see the point in it, because practically all of Jump City knew that he was a cyborg.

"Hey Rae. I see you didn't dress up." Cyborg noticed upon seeing me. I scoffed. If only he knew.

"Don't call me Rae." I snarled and floated over to the couch. The name irritated me, and only one person was allowed to call me that.

I sat down and summoned myself a book to keep myself entertained during the ball. Since I didn't plan on dancing or anything. I saw it was a book about a hairy gardener and some order. Whatever.

I flipped open the book to the first page and began reading when a voice interrupted me.

"You let BB call you Rae." The voice was of course, Cyborg's. I sighed deeply and closed my book.

"That's because I got tired of throwing him off Titans Tower when he called me that." I explained, and Cyborg suddenly looked scared.

"Plus the cost of all the broken windows and walls was becoming a bit much." Robin jumped in, and instead of thanking him, I just re-opened my book. I didn't get very far before another voice interrupted me.

"Robin? Am I looking okay?" Starfire asked, floating into the living room. Robin turned around and instantly turned red. I could feel the embarrassment floating off him, me being an empath and all.

Starfire's long rose pink and lilac dress was flowing behind her. The main part was rose pink, and it was wavy and loose, stopping around her mid calf. Her lilac wavy overdress that was made of the same material as the rose dress almost touched the ground as she floated in. The overdress tied around her neck, and it looked rather tight. I would hate to be wearing that dress, more so the shoes. They were glass tinted pink and not practical in the slightest.

Her pink braided hair hung loosely around her back. In contrast to her, I looked like I hadn't tried at all. I wondered where she had learned so much about fashion. She probably had a stack of fashion magazines in her room.

"Star- you look-well-" Robin was stuttering, playing with his bowtie. I swear, that man needs to work on his lady skills, "beautiful"

Starfire blushed and I could feel happiness radiate off of her. Now everybody was here except for a green haired, green skinned shapeshifter. Garfield Logan was his real name, but I happened to be the only one who knew that. I wasn't the only one who realized he was missing, as Cyborg pointed out.

"Yo, where's BB?" Cyborg asked, to nobody in particular. I was, apparently, the only one listening. Boy Blunder and Star were too busy having awkward eye sex to hear him.

"Why would I know? Chances are, he lost his shoe under the mountain of crap in his bedroom." I told Cyborg, uninterested. I had opened my book up again, and I actually wanted to get through a page. But the gods of fate were not in my favor, as the moment I started reading about the hairy gardener BB came bounding in.

"Sorry guys! Couldn't find my cuff-sausages." He gasped, having run two stories to get here. I looked him over, eyeing his outfit.

He was in a regular black and white tux, which surprised me, as I was expecting him to wear a green tux that would look horrible with his green skin (and hair). He had on a black bowtie. His usual spiked messy hair though, was the same. I sighed. Some people never change. He had toned down the loudness recently. Maybe he was maturing? I silently laughed, as the thought of Beast Boy maturing was hilarious to me.

But then again, he might look kind of cute- no, Raven, don't go there- but his hair would- who let love out?- and he would gain some muscle- ENOUGH! I don't need to argue with myself right now.

"Cufflinks," I corrected, my usual uncaring mask on. Beast Boy looked at me sheepishly before noticing my cloak.

"Jeez Rae, would it kill you to dress up a bit? I'm even wearing a monkey suit." He joked and I stood up, making my book vanish.

"Who said I wasn't dressed up?" I bantered, in a rare moment of lightness. My usual persona quickly reformed and I turned to where Cyborg was videoing Robin and Star. "Don't we need to go?"

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg remembered and whistled loudly. "Yo! Lovebirds- break it up! We have a ball to go to!" Both Robin and Star resembled tomatoes, they were blushing so hard. "Last one to the T-Car has to sit with BB!"

"Hey!" He yelled, and everyone took off. I floated through the floor, and kept going down until I saw the garage. Since I was the first one there, I sat in the passengers seat, and waited for the chaos to commence.

Starfire was first, as she flew down the steps. Cyborg was a close second, knowing every possible way to the garage. Robin was next, and looking around and seeing I wasn't here, let out a loud "hah!"

"It looks like Raven will have to be doing the sitting with Beast Boy."

Starfire remarked and I smirked. Poor Robin didn't have a clue.

Last was Beast Boy, haven taken his time down, knowing it didn't matter when he arrived.

"Looks like Raven is sitting with me." He announced and I decided now was a good time to get out of the car.

"Robin, actually, will be the one sitting with Beast Boy." I declared, stepping out of the car.

"Raven- how long have you been there?" Robin asked, shock apparent on his face.

"First one here." I said, getting back in the car. I heard a loud groan from Robin, and everyone filed in.

I was in the passenger seat, and Cyborg was driving. Starfire was sitting in one of the two seats in the back, and in the trunk, Robin was squished against Beast Boy. It was a rather enjoyable ride. Excluding the fact that Cyborg wouldn't let me pick the music, stating "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole."

I gave him the death glare, but he still put his music in. I let it slide, since I owed him for fixing the stereo in my room.

When we arrived at the Manor where the ball was being held, Robin rushed out of the car and opened the door for Starfire. She stepped out, and blushing madly, pecked Robin on the cheek. I opened the door and stepped out of the T-Car. I surveyed the manor while waiting for Beast Boy to stumble out of the trunk. I observed the mansion, but couldn't see much of it in the dark.

Once Beast Boy had made his way out of the car, we walked into the manor. Cyborg lead us, and Robin was next to Starfire, talking to her. Which meant I was next to Beast Boy. It wasn't too bad being next to him. As long as you had fresh air available.

"Hey Gar." I whispered to him, as we walked (I floated) up the long path to the front gates. "You excited?"

"I don't know, Rae. What if all the rich people laugh at me for being Green?" He worried.

"Then you laugh at them for being brown." I joked and he chuckled. We made friendly conversation until we reached the gates. For some reason, Beast Boy was the only one of the Teen Titans I felt really close with. It was probably because of the whole Malichor thing, but I was more open with him.

Once we reached the gates, we were buzzed in, and Robin lead us to the door.

"Ladies first," he declared, holding the door, and Starfire and I walked through the door into a elegant hallway. Once everyone was inside, Robin lead the way to a ballroom filled with fancily dressed people.

As I floated in, a butler offered to take my cloak, and I had no choice but to take off the purple floor length cloak and hand it to him. Once I had taken it off, and he had taken it, I spun around to face the rest of the Teen Titans. Their faces, I treasured forever in my memory.

Robin looked like he had just accidentally crapped himself. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge. Starfire was floating, beaming with pride. Cyborg's jaw was almost to the floor, and Beast Boy had a hand over his mouth and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you all okay?" I asked and they just stood there. I looked down in disbelief at my gown.

It was a strapless silver dress that went down to my heels. The top part was tight on me until my waist, when it loosened up into layers of chiffon silk. The layers steadily became shorter and lighter in color, so the shortest part hung right below my knees in the front in a ivory color. I had on a pair of white pumps, which Star had blackmailed me into wearing. Actually the whole outfit she blackmailed me into wearing. You let one thing slip during truth or dare and some people never let it go.

"You guys are crazy." I sighed and floated past them, looking for someone holding a tray of appetizers.

"Raven-what are you wearing?" I heard a voice from behind me and I spun around. It was Robin, still looking like he crapped his pants.

"A gown." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"But-it-it's- SILVER!" Beast Boy got out, and Starfire looked so proud of herself.

"Really?" I fake gasped and quickly turned back around. I was seriously hungry and I wanted some appetizers. A butler walked by a short distance from me, and he had cheese cubes on a plate. I floated towards him, and grabbed a few cubes. I stood there for a moment, enjoying my cheese. I threw my toothpicks in a nearby trash can, then I floated back to see Cyborg chatting it up with some girls. Beast Boy was stuffing his face and Robin and Star were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Boy Blunder and Star?" I asked Beast Boy, who was gorging himself on the nearby tray of cheese cubes.

"Robin saw this macho old dude coming so he grabbed Star and took her dancing. They are over there. I think." He explained, and he stopped pacing to gesture in the general direction of the dance floor. There were a few dozen couples waltzing to something by Beethoven.

"Didn't know Boy Blunder knew how to dance." I remarked, searching the crowd for Robin and Star. When I saw them, they were all up close and personal. Robin had his hands around Star's waist, and Starfire had her hands around his neck. "Ugh." I exclaimed in disgust. I turned back to Beast Boy to see him still eating.

"Behtxha rouaboons goiummna

getwt sowmme tonight," Beast Boy snickered through his mouth full of food.

"Would you please swallow first?" I groaned. Beast Boy swallowed his mouth full of cheese in one large gulp.

"I said 'I betcha Robin's gonna get some tonight," he snickered again and I rolled my eyes. I take back what I said. He is so not maturing.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Would you please swallow first?" I groaned. Beast Boy swallowed his mouth full of cheese in one large gulp._

 _"I said 'I betcha Robin's gonna get some tonight," he snickered again and I rolled my eyes. I take back what I said. He is so not maturing._

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from across the room. Turning around, I saw a greasy man with a metal arm land on the ground, presumably because he fell through the roof.

"Я хочу сладких причесок папы," the man growled, pulling a rifle out of his pocket. I screamed in shock, and Beast Boy transformed into a chihuahua due to fear. The metal armed man shot a number of bullets into the ceiling before groaning in what I assumed was ecstasy. I stood there, shellshocked, as the man busted a whole nut. Everyone was too afraid to even move- you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. When he was done, the man proceeded to lie down and die. The party continued like normal, everyone choosing to ignore the semen covered man on the floor. I looked over at Beast Boy, who had since transformed back into his normal green form. I decided that tonight, I would confess my feelings to him. I strode over to him, took his hand in mine, and took a deep breath.

"Gar, I want you to vore me," I confessed, blushing. This had been a dark secret of mine for so long. But finally, I would get the voring of my life. Beast Boy nodded and transformed into a giant green shrek. He picked me up in his loving hand and vored me whole. I had never felt such waves of passion as the ones that were currently crashing over me. I live in his stomach now, spending the rest of my days surrounded by that thick, hot, stomach juice.

The end.


End file.
